Somewhere only we know
by Cherik Mpreg
Summary: Betrothed when Charles was born, they fell in love and dreamed of raising their growing family in peace but things get in the way. Alpha, Beta, Omega verse and mpreg warning. Author warning rating and title may change. No one has powers...for now :)
1. Chapter 1

Sorry if it sucks but I'm not that good at writing the first chapter

Chapter 1

In a little village that could be easily ignored a group of kids played together as their parents worked. They all hid while one counted to 20 and then began to hunt them.

"Come on Raven" Charles whispered as he pulled his 5 year old sister into a bush.

"But Charles I don't wanna hide with you if Erik the one finding us," she said a bit too loud.

"Shhh Raven," Charles whispered trying to quiet his sister down.

"But he always tries looking for you first!" she shrieked

"Raven please be silent," Charles whispered once again.

"But…" Raven stopped talking when she saw the 9 year old come into view. Erik stopped walking when he heard her voice and smiled.

"Raven!" Erik shouted, "I know Charles is with you, just tell me where you're hiding and I'll let you find a different hiding spot."

Raven was about to say something when Charles laid his hand over her mouth to keep her from talking.

"Don't you dare," Charles told her in a hush tone. Within seconds he had to pull his hand away because she began to lick it. "Raven, that's gross!"

Raven ran away from the bush they were hiding in and her brother tried to do the same but Erik caught him before he could get away. Erik let him go.

"I caught you, now you have to help me," Erik told him. Charles glared at him.

"You cheated…again," Charles said in an irritated tone.

"It's not my fault you continue to share a hiding place with Raven," Erik said shrugging.

"She gets lost easily," Charles told him.

"I know," Erik agreed and held out his hand which Charles took," Let's go find the other, my future wife."

"Why must you call me that?" Charles asked in a peeved way. They began to walk away from Charles's hiding spot.

"Because it's the truth," Erik shrugged.

"Can I call you my future husband than?" Charles asked.

"Yes, my love," Erik answered with great affection and looked up into a tree," Hello Hank!"

"Ah man!" Hank yelled and came down from the tree.

"How did you see him?" Charles asked looking up into the tree, not really sure he knew where Hank was hiding.

"He forgot to hide his feet," Erik said as he pulled his 7 year old betrothed to a different hiding place. In the end Raven was found last which meant she was it but because she threw a fit they decided to play a different game. After a couple more hours of playing they were called home by their parents.

"I want to show you something tomorrow," Erik told Charles as he kissed his beloved's hand.

Charles blushed and muttered, "okay."

_C/E_

The next day Erik showed up at the Xavier cottage with a basket. Charles met him at the door with Raven would tried to make them agree to let her come with her famous puppy-dog face but when it didn't work she began to pout as they left. They walked a long way before Erik finally stopped.

"So what did you want to show me?" Charles asked.

"This," Erik pointed to a large plot of unfarmed land that was just waiting for someone to come and make a home on it.

"You wanted to show me some boring piece of land?" Charles asked as if he thought there was something wrong with Erik.

"No I wanted to show you where we'll live once we're married," Erik said as he took Charles hand and ran to the middle of the land. He took a blanket out of the basket and laid it down. Charles sat on the blanket.

"This is to be ours?" Charles asked looking around.

"Yes," Erik answered.

"There's no house, where will we live?"

"I'll built us a house, anything you want," Erik handed Charles an apple.

Charles looked at the apple than at Erik, "Anything?"

"Anything," Erik said smiling at Charles.

"What if I want a castle?" Charles asked trying to catch his betrothed in a lie.

"Then I will build you a castle," Erik said with a truthful tone. Charles laughed and shook his head.

"It's a good thing I don't really want a castle than."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It happened so fast that Jake Lehnsherr would have said it never happened but it did and it took the life of his closet friend and the father of his son's betrothed. The men in the village were building a new assembly room. They were working on the roof with Brian Xavier's other friend Kurt Marko, a strong and intelligent man would was probably a couple years older than them. He only turned his back on them for a second and before he knew it Brian was on the ground, blood oozing from his head. They all stopped what they were doing and rushed Xavier to the healer's house. The healer tried as best he could but Brian died in the early morning. In the months to come Sharon, Brian's wife, began to drink to try to get rid of her pain at the loss of her husband. There would be times where she would disappear for days and Charles would have to come to their house asking for food for his little sister. Erik began to work with his father and other men in the fields to help Charles take care of Raven. When Sharon didn't return for a month Charles began to take her place in the fields farming for his family. For the next 6 months no one had seen or heard from Sharon Xavier than one day she reappeared with Kurt Marko with the news that they were wed and she was now Sharon Marko. Kurt and his son Cain moved into the Xavier household. Cain was 16 with lots of muscle; he was given the nickname Juggernaut because of his strength. There wasn't many people would wanted to go up against him. The Xavier children would spend many nights at the Lehnsherr household in hopes of getting away from their mother's drinking as while as their alpha stepbrother's licentious stares. Luckily Sharon didn't end the engagements her husband had set for their children like her new husband wanted and that stopped Cain from touching either of his step-siblings. It didn't stop him from many rude and sexual remarks around them.

"To bad you aren't going to be my omega," Cain said to Charles who was waiting with Raven for Erik to come and walk them to work," After I'd be done with you, you'd probably have to need help walking."

"Shut up Cain," the 12 year old hissed. Cain roughly grabbed Charles arm making Charles face him.

"What did you say to me you bitch?" Cain began to twist Charles arm.

"You're hurting me," Charles tried to pull away but Cain twisted his arm harder. Charles yelled out in pain as Raven yelled at him to stop before he broke his arm which Cain almost did if Erik hadn't come in time. He made Cain let Charles go before he pushed him to the ground and began to beat him, breaking Cain's nose. Charles and Raven were finally able to pull him off their step brother. Cain laid on the ground with hands over his nose.

"If I ever see you touch either of them again, I'll kill you!" the 14 year old yelled. He gently grasped Charles's hand and begin to lead the Xavier siblings away from Cain.

Charles stopped him with a pull of his hand. "Shouldn't we help him?"

"No, he could try something while we were assisting him."

"Lehnsherr!" Cain yelled with much pain. They all turned to him. Cain tried to get off the ground but failed. "I'll get you for making me bleed than I'm going to take Charles as my bitch."

Erik dropped Charles hand and began to walk to Cain but Charles stopped him," Please Erik, be the better man." Erik looked at between his intended and Cain trying to decide on what to do. "For me," Charles said looking into his grey eyes. Erik nodded and retook Charles hand. They walked away from Cain and his need to yell offensive things at them.

"Is your arm okay?" Erik asked once they got to the fields. Charles smiled at him and nodded.

"Thank you for saving me from my step brother." Charles gave him an innocent peck on the lips before running off to his place with the other omegas.

"Young love," Jake said smiling behind his son who began to blush and turned to face him.

"How long have you been there?"

"Long enough to know that something happened with Cain."

Erik shook his head, "You have no idea."

_C/E_

That night Erik told his parents all that happened that morning when he went to the Xavier household. Jake shook his head as Edie wrapped her arms around her son.

"And Charles is okay?" Edie asked.

"From what I can tell," Erik said wrapping his own arms around his mother.

"She should have never married him," Jake said. They all nodded in agreement. Erik yawned and decided to go to bed. After he left Edie looked at her husband and in a hushed tone, "Do you still think Kurt killed Brian?"

Jake nodded. "Yes, Kurt was crazy for Sharon but she chose Brian and he disappeared. Then he reappears, Brian dies, and Sharon marries him. Doesn't that seem odd to you?"

"Yes but what proof do you have?" Edie asked rubbing her husband's shoulders.

"Nothing but a gut feeling right now," Jake told her. He grabbed her hand and kissed it.

"I'm sure you'll find it," Edie said," Are you going to come to bed?"

Jake shook his head. Edie kissed him goodnight and headed to bed while he sat remembering the good old days when Edie wouldn't give him the time of day, Brian was still alive, and Sharon was still herself. He found himself wishing that Brian was still here more than he usually did. He wouldn't be losing sleep over worrying about Charles and Raven or Sharon but at lease she wasn't disappearing anymore. They were all worried she'd turn up dead when she disappeared the last time. Sometimes Jake thought it would have been better if she had died because it would end her pain and they wouldn't have to deal with the Markos, they would be more than willing to give her children a home but then he felt selfish and criminal for thinking it.


End file.
